Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest)
Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest) ist ein weiteres Werk von Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), das von IA gesungen wird und Teil des Kagerou Projectes ist. Wannyanpu erstellte hier erstmals Illustrationen und PV für einen von Jin's Songs. Hintergrund Seit dem Upload erhielt Souzou Forest, der fünfte Song der Serie, über 2 Mio. Views und ist damit der erste Song von IA, der das erreichte. Jin's Viedeobeschreibung zufolge, ist der Song eine Geschichte über eine träumende Medusa.「Das ist der Grund warum sogar die Welt überraschend und seltsam ist.」, schreibt er außerdem. Der frühere Name des Liedes ist Imagination Forest bzw. Souzou Forest. Später sollte es in Fantasy Forest ''umbenannt werden, allerdings hatte sich der erste Name bereits durchgesetzt. ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project '' Handlung '''Souzou Forest' ist eine Geschichte darüber, jemandem in die Augen zu blicken und erzählt Mary Kozakuras Vergangenheit. Mary Kozakura ist eine Viertel-Medusa und ein einsames Mädchen, das im Wald lebt. Dort ist sie isoliert vom Rest der Welt. Da niemand ihr Haus dort bemerkt, kommt auch niemand sie besuchen. Aufgrund ihrer Abgeschiedenheit hat sie alles, was sie weiß, aus Büchern. Mary sehnt sich nach der echten Welt und fragt nach Vergebung. Wissend, dass irgendwo in ihr Leben steckt, stellt sie sich eine wilde Zukunft vor, in der sie dieselben Abenteuer erlebt, wie sie in ihren Büchern erzählt werden. In einem Tagtraum verloren, hört sie die Stimme von jemandem außerhalb ihres Hauses. Vor Panik verschüttet das Mädchen ihren Tee und weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Daraufhin erinnert sie sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter, die besagten, dass sie niemandem in die Augen sehen soll oder er wird zu Stein. Mary ist ein Hybride, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Medusa, ein Wesen, dass sie schon immer hasste, weil es Leute dazu bringt, sich zu fürchten. Zurück in der Gegenwart vernimmt das junge Mädchen wie die Person zu der die Stimme von vorhin gehört, an ihre Tür klopft. Es ist das erste Klopfen, das sie in ihrem Leben hört. Als sie versucht, so zu tun, als hätte sie es nicht gehört, stolpert Mary über ein Buch, als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnet. Ein weiterer Blick in die Vergangenheit zeigt wie Mary ihre Mutter, Shion Kozakura, verlor. In ihrer Kindheit würde sie von zwei Menschen angegriffen. Shion kam, um sie zu retten, doch hielt einer der Männer ihr Bein fest, während der andere auf sie einschlug. Damit sie ihre Tochter doch noch beschützen kann, verwandelt sie beide Menschen in Stein. Jedoch war die Folge der großen Belastung auf Shions Körper ihr Tod und Mary blieb allein zurück. In der Gegenwart versteckt sich Mary unter dem Tisch und versteckt ihre Augen, als der Junge, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, sie entdeckt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er zu Stein wird, wenn er ihr in die Augen sieht. Der Junge lächelt nur und erzählt ihr, dass er auch Angst hatte. Er steckt seine Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren, um sie zu beruhigen. Das Mädchen ist inspiriert von der Musik, die sie hört. Der Junge legt ihr seine Jacke als Geschenk über den Kopf und lädt sie dazu ein, das Haus mit ihm zu verlassen. Am Ende des Liedes blickt Mary auf ihr Haus, als sie sich vorbereitet, es für immer zu verlassen und der Wind durch ihre Kleidung weht. Sie dreht sich um und lächelt ihre neuen Freunde an- Seto, der Junge, der an ihre Tür klopfte und Kido, das Mädchen, das ihn begleitete. Text Japanisch= 夏風がノックする 窓を開けてみると 何処からか　迷い込んだ鳥の声 読みかけの本を置き 「どこから来たんだい」と笑う 目隠ししたままの　午後三時です 世界は案外シンプルで 複雑に怪奇した 私なんて誰に理解もされないまま 街外れ、森の中、人目につかないこの家を 訪れる人など居ない訳で。 目を合わせないで！ 固まった心、一人ぼっちで諦めて 目に映った　無機物（もの）に　安堵する日々は 物語の中でしか知らない 世界に少し憧れることくらい 許してくれますか？ 淡々と流れ出した 生まれてしまった理不尽でも 案外人生なんで。 私の中じゃ。 ねぇねぇ、突飛な未来を 想像して膨らむ世界は 今日か明日でも ノックしてくれないですか？ なんて妄想なんかして 外を眺めていると 突然に聴こえてきたのは喋り声 飲みかけのハーブティーを 机中に撒き散らし 「どうしよう…」 とドアの向こうを見つめました。 「目を合わせると石になってしまう」 それは両親に聞いたこと 私の目もそうなっている様で 物語の中なんかじゃいつも 怖がられる役ばかりで。 そんな事知ってる訳で。 トントン、と響きだした ノックの音は初めてで 緊張なんてものじゃ 足りないくらいで。 ねぇねぇ、突飛な世界は 想像してるよりも 実に簡単にドアを 開けてしまうものでした。 目を塞ぎうずくまる姿に その人は驚いて 「目を見ると石になってしまう」 と言うとただ笑った 「僕だって石になってしまうと 怯えて暮らしてた でも世界はさ、案外怯えなくて 良いんだよ？」 タンタン、と鳴り響いた 心の奥に溢れてた 想像は世界に少し鳴り出して ねぇねぇ、突飛な未来を 教えてくれたあなたが また迷った時は ここで待っているから。 夏風が今日もまた　あなたがくれた服の フードを少しだけ　揺らしてみせた。 |-|Romaji= Natsu kaze ga nokku suru Mado o akete miru to Doko kara ka mayoikonda tori no koe Yomi-kake no hon o oki "Doko kara kitan dai" to warau Mekakushi shita mama no gogo san-ji desu Sekai wa angai shinpuru de Fukuzatsu ni kaiki shita Watashi nante dare ni rikai mo sarenai mama Machi hazure, mori no naka, hitome ni tsukanai kono ie o Otozureru hito nado inai wake de. Me o awasenaide! Katamatta kokoro, hitori-bocchi de akiramete Me ni utsutta mono ni ando suru hibi wa Monogatari no naka de shika shiranai Sekai ni sukoshi akogareru koto kurai Yurushite kuremasu ka? Tantan to nagaredashita Umarete shimatta rifujin demo Angai jinsei nande. Watashi no naka ja. Nee nee, toppi na mirai o Souzou shite fukuramu sekai wa Kyou ka ashita demo Nokku shite kurenai desu ka? Nante mousou nanka shite Soto o nagameteiru to Totsuzen ni kikoete kita no wa shaberi-goe Nomi-kake no haabu tii o Tsukue-juu ni makichirashi "Dou shiyou..." To doa no mukou o mitsumemashita. "Me o awaseru to ishi ni natte shimau" Sore wa ryoushin ni kiita koto Watashi no me mo sou natteiru you de Monogatari no naka nanka ja itsumo Kowagarareru yaku bakari de. Sonna koto shitteru wake de. Tonton, to hibikidashita Nokku no oto wa hajimete de Kinchou nante mono ja Tarinaku kurai de. Nee nee, toppi na sekai wa Souzou shiteru yori mo Jitsu ni kantan ni doa o Akete shimau mono deshita. Me o fusagi uzukumaru sugata ni Sono hito wa odoroite "Me o miru to ishi ni natte shimau" To iu to tada waratta "Boku datte ishi ni natte shimau to Obiete kurashiteta Demo sekai wa sa, angai obienakute Iin da yo?" Tantan, to narihibiita Kokoro no oku ni afureteta Souzou wa sekai ni sukoshi naridashite Nee nee, toppi na mirai o Oshiete kureta anata ga Mata mayotta toki wa Koko de matteiru kara. Natsu kaze ga kyou mo mata anata ga kureta fuku no Fuudo o sukoshi dake yurashite miseta. |-|Englisch= The summer breeze knocks, And when I open up the window, I hear the chirps of birds wandering from afar. I put a half-read book aside, And say with a smile, "Where did you come from?" With my blindfold still on, three in the afternoon... The world is surprisingly simple, But it's me who's bizzare, With complication Which no one ever understands... Outside the town, in the forest, In this house beyond people's notice... Yes, that's why none ever come to visit. Don't make eye contact! With a hardened heart, I resign to loneliness, Living out my days seeing only "things"... All I know is what's in stories, And if I long for the world, Just a bit, will you forgive me for it? It faintly flowed along; Even in this irrationality I was born into, Surprisingly, there was life, Somewhere inside me. Tell me, won't that wide world In which I imagine a wild future, Whether it be today or tomorrow... Won't it knock on my door? As I was having such fantasies, And gazing outside, I suddenly heard someone speaking... I knocked over my half-drunk herb tea, Spilling it all over the desk. "What am I to do...?" I thought, staring past the door. "Look anyone in the eyes, And they'll turn to stone..." That's what my parents had heard, And it seemed my eyes were the same... And the way that always goes in stories Well, such people are to be feared. I knew that, and that's why. A thumping sound echoed out, The first knock I'd ever heard. And to say I was nervous... It wouldn't be quite enough. Let me say, that wild world That I imagined to knock In reality, it opened the door Much more easily than I expected. Finding me cowering, covering my eyes, The person was surprised; "If I look you in the eye... turn to stone.", I stammered, but he just smiled. "I've been living afraid as well, Afraid I'd turn to stone... But wouldn't the world be so much better Without that fear?" Reverberating peacefully, My heart overflew with imagination, And a bit of it rang out into the world. And tell me, you who came to me To teach me about a wild future. That if I'm ever lost again, You'll be here waiting for me. Credits goes to ✿ Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Song